


I Don't Want To Hurt You

by nursal1060



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorable Italy (Hetalia), Bathing/Washing, Blood and Injury, Boyfriends, Bubble Bath, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Cuties, Dark North Italy, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hair Washing, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Italian Mafia, Italy needs a hug, Love, M/M, Madness, Mafia AU, Mafia Germany, Mafia Italy, Mafia Rome, Mafiatalia, Naked Cuddling, Naked Time, Oil, Organized Crime, Promises, Romantic Fluff, Scared Italy, Secrets, Showers, Sweet Germany, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Yaoi, bath toys, gerita - Freeform, group showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Italy comes home one day after a Mafia disaster - he's worried that he's gotten to a point where he'll one day hurt Germany. Germany tries to calm him down, and reminds them that they're in this together, because they love each other.





	I Don't Want To Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> I have uncovered a series of Spamano/Gerita Mafiatalia fanfiction scenes I wrote with my friend Kjer a few years prior. I think it's time they get recognized, so I am posting them in a series!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, enjoy! <3

Ludwig came back from his auto job with his brother. Ludwig went back to his house and relaxed on the couch for only a minute before he heard frantic knocking at the door, “Ja, I’m coming. Hold on.” As he opened the door, he saw his shorter Italian boyfriend dripping in a weird liquid. It looked like blood, but it was quite darker, and it was splattered all over him.  
Ludwig raised an eyebrow and opened the door, asking, “Do… you need a towel? What happened?”  
Feliciano nodded quickly, saying, “Please Doitsu! I got some in my eye! It hurts!” He held out one hand to him as he rubbed his face with other. Ludwig helped him in and closed the door before he rushed and grabbed two towels to help Feliciano get most of the liquid off. Once he was reasonably less drippy, Feliciano took his shoes off so he could come inside the rest of the house.  
Ludwig asked, “What happened to you? What is all of this liquid?”  
Feliciano winced as he kept rubbing his face, “Blood...and gasoline. It got a little messy with cleanup…I told Fratello that there was a better way to get them out of the building!” Ludwig’s eyes were wide before he ran to throw the towels in the trash. Feliciano winced on his way to washroom where he stripped down so Ludwig could throw out the clothes as well.  
As he finished in the shower, Feliciano shrieked with a high voice, “Doitsu!! Help!” Ludwig ran to the shower, to make sure his lover hadn’t fallen and broken anything. Feliciano was crying, because he couldn’t see anything and the stuff in his eyes was irritating him.  
Feliciano winced, “Doitsu! H-Help! I-I-I can’t see anything...my eyes hurt really bad!”  
Ludwig helped Feliciano out of the shower, sitting him on the the ledge as he told him, “I’m gonna put eye drops in… maybe that will help.”  
Feliciano cried out, “H-Hurry please!” He struggled to keep his eyes open as Ludwig gave him eye drops in each eye.  
Ludwig tried to calm him as he said, “I’m right here, Feli. Blink a few times and tell me if you can see.”  
Feliciano rubbed his eyes and looked, squinting to make out a shape, “V-Ve...only...your outline right now…” He reached for his boyfriend’s hand so he could stand.  
Ludwig sighed, “Maybe you should put in some more… if not we might need medical help.”  
Feliciano shook his head at the sound of calling an ambulance, “N-No...put more in…” He looked up as Germany dropped a few more in. “B-Better.”  
Ludwig held Feliciano’s hands, asking, “How about you tell me what happened?”  
Feliciano frowned and said, “B-But...you'd hate me…”  
Ludwig shook his head, assuring, “Nein, I won’t. Tell me please.”  
Feliciano whimpered as he spoke, “...I killed the hostages we captured...brother told me to stop...when we got them out...but...I didn't listen…”  
Ludwig was shocked, asking, “Y-You… h-how… w-why would you d-do something like that?”  
Feliciano shook his head and whimpered, “...I don't know...I...just snapped...and I got covered…in that.”  
Ludwig sighed shakily, “Y-You shouldn’t have done that… w-was your grandfather mad?”  
Feliciano nodded and whined, “He yelled at me...then sent me home…”  
Ludwig asked, “Do… you feel okay?”  
Feliciano shook his head and covered his face, “No...you're afraid of me...because I'm a monster...just like grandpapa wants…I don’t...want that...”  
Ludwig shook his head and said, “N-Nein… I’m not afraid of you. I’m concerned about you…”  
Feliciano grabbed his shoulders and almost cried, “Doitsu...I could hurt you...I could...and not know...i-isn't that scary?”  
Ludwig hesitated before nodding and saying, “But… that’s not you. F-Feli… killing isn’t like you…”  
Feliciano sobbed, “But I could one day! I could…”  
Ludwig held him tight and said, “I-I know but I trust that you won’t.”  
Feliciano sobbed into his shirt, “Veeeeee...doitsu…” Ludwig rocked Feliciano in his arms and tried to calm him. Feliciano hugged his lover and held him tightly as he tried to calm down.  
Ludwig said, “J-Just try to calm down… you aren’t going going to hurt me…”  
Feliciano sobbed, “...I don't want to...never…te amo...te amo doitsu!”  
Ludwig nodded and spoke, “Ja, ja, I know. Ich liebe dich auch…”  
Feliciano looked up and kissed his boyfriend, saying, “Sorry...I-I probably taste like gas…”  
Ludwig rolled his eyes and said, “It’s alright… I don’t mind it as long as you’re okay.”  
Feliciano smiled and giggled, “...so happy...I have you…”  
Ludwig blushed and said, “I’m happy too.”  
Feliciano blushed as he rubbed his eyes and yawned, “C-Can...you wash me...so..I don’t get any in my eyes?”  
Ludwig nodded and stood, “Ja, hold on. I have to take off my clothes.”  
Feliciano giggled and asked, “Coming in with me, doitsu?”  
Ludwig blushed and was flustered by the thought, “W-Well.. y-you wanted my help…”  
Feliciano smiled and got back in the tub, saying, “Come on!” He took off the bathrobe and threw it on top of the shower curtain, standing their oily and naked. Ludwig blushed brightly and took off his clothes as well.  
Ludwig mumbled embarrassed, “T-The things I do for love…” He got in the tub behind Feliciano and began to shampoo his oily hair.  
The italian hummed and told him, “Your hands are magical~”  
Ludwig said, “Ja, hold still. You’re gonna get water everywhere… Hey! Don’t splash me!”  
Feliciano laughed happily, “Loosen up, Luddie! Hehe!!”  
Ludwig groaned, “You’re gonna clean the water up then.” Feliciano splashed soapy water at Ludwig and giggled like a child right after.  
Ludwig spit out some water, grumbling, “I-If you mess up my hair I don’t have enough gel to put it back.”  
Feliciano pouted at him, “But you look better with fluffy hair.”  
Ludwig rolled his eyes, saying firmly, “I do not.”  
Feliciano sat still, saying happily, “You do~ but...only I’ve seen it!” Feliciano blushed, remembering that only on “important nights” did Ludwig come into their room without his gelled hair. Him not wearing gel was special, and Felicano loved it.  
Ludwig blushed and admitted, “Well, I want to keep my hair like this.”  
Feliciano sat still as his hair got rinsed, laughing, “T-That tickles!!”  
Ludwig chuckled, “Come on stay still! This will never end.”  
Feliciano spit out some water and giggled, “Veeee...that’s okay...I don’t want Ludwig to leave.”  
Ludwig rolled his eyes, looking around the tub, “Here… look! Mr. Ducky Duck! Play with him.” As Feliciano played with the rubber duck Ludwig cleaned Feliciano.  
Feliciano giggled as he squeezed the toy, “I love Mr. Ducky Duck...how did you know?” Once they were done, before Ludwig could go dress,  
Feliciano held his arm, “Veeee...we should cuddle now~!”  
Ludwig blushed, “Not until we get clothes on.”  
Feliciano stood up and dried them off, “No~! It’s warmer and cozier naked! I want to hug Doitsu when we’re closest as can be.”  
Ludwig was bright red and cleared his throat, “A-Are you sure?” Feliciano nodded and the two of them rushed across the apartmant to their bedroom, where they both lay down and covered themselves in a light quilt. Feliciano shuffled closer and hugged his much more muscular boyfriend with the biggest smile. Ludwig was embarrassed but held Feliciano close. They felt quite warm, connected and naked.  
Feliciano whispered, “No one is as handsome, or as sweet as you, Doitsu.”  
Ludwig hid his face into Feliciano’s hair, blushing and saying, “Danke… and no one is as annoyingly cute as you.”  
Feliciano smiled and closed his eyes, “I love you too…”


End file.
